Love Me, That's All I Ask of You
by IBelieveInMiracles
Summary: Unrelated Kristanna oneshots inspired by lyrics and songs!


**Hi! This idea to do this unrelated Kristanna oneshots came to me while I was watching Frozen. I've decided to do them all 500-2000 words long, based on songs. This fic should be updated at least every week, if not every few days. The same will be for my other Frozen Hans/Anna fic Nothing Like I've Ever Known Before. I love both pairings so have decided to write for both! Please review, they mean the world to me.**

* * *

_Love Me, That's All I Ask of You_

_ONE_

_THINK OF ME_

Think of me, think of me fondly  
When we've said goodbye  
Remember me once in a while  
Please promise me, you'll try

When you'll find that once again you long  
To take your heart back and be free  
If you'll ever find a moment  
Spare a thought for me

We never said our love was evergreen  
Or as unchanging as the sea  
But if you can still remember  
Stop and think of me

Think of all the things  
We've shared and seen  
Don't think about the way

Things might have been

Think of me, think of me waking  
Silent and resigned  
Imagine me trying too hard  
To put you from my mind

Recall those days, look back on all those times  
Think of those things we'll never do  
There will never be a day  
When I won't think of you

Flowers fade, the fruits of summer fade  
They have their seasons, so do we  
But please promise me that sometimes  
You will think of me

Think of Me – Sarah Brightman, Phantom of the Opera

* * *

Anna rolled over onto her side, desperate to fall back into the blissful oblivion that was sleep. The only place where your worries completely left you and emotions weren't present, no feeling involved.

The last thing she wanted to do was wake up and accept reality was one she couldn't change.

For her love, Kristoff, was leaving at the end of that day for two months: he was going on an expedition to collect ice and bring it back to Arendelle for all the citizens to enjoy. Even though Elsa could technically just produce ice whenever she felt like it, the queen had decided that she wouldn't take this job away from Kristoff, one he'd been doing all his life and immensely enjoyed, therefore Kristoff would have to make the dangerous trek every once in a while, along with other experienced mountaineers. Anna knew all too well the freedom his job gave him, and being surrounded by ice was his dream. To quote the man himself, he had declared previously: "Ice is my life." No matter how lonely and dejected she would feel while he was gone, Anna had to let him go. Which was the exact reason she didn't want to get up: she didn't want her life with Kristoff to end so abruptly, and to be without him for what would feel like an eternity.

Anna let her body slump on her mattress, accepting the inevitable fact that she would remain awake and conscious for the rest of the painful day. Light was beginning to peek through her curtains; another reminder that daytime was here again. "No. . ." Anna whispered under her breath. "Please don't make me do this. . ."

"Do what?"

Anna gasped when she heard Elsa's voice – it had been a sudden, unexpected happening that Anna hadn't been prepared for. At all. She quickly tried – and failed – to cover herself up with her thin summer blanket. "E-Elsa," she stammered, her throat so dry it almost rendered her unable to speak, "Elsa, what are you doing here?"

"It's midday Anna. I was coming to see where you were," her sister replied coolly, walking over to Anna bed and perching elegantly on the small part of the mattress that Anna wasn't occupying. "I wondered why you weren't up already. It's unusual to not have you up by this time."

"Probably because I didn't want to get up." Anna sighed and turned her head away from Elsa, moving her whole body position slightly, enabling Elsa to readjust her own placement so she'd be more comfortable and have more of a surface to sit on.

"It is because Kristoff's leaving today and you don't want to say goodbye?" Elsa guessed, her own intuition the basis of her question.

Anna turned back to Elsa and rolled her eyes at her. "Exactly. How did you know?" she asked, almost sarcastically.

"Well, my working out was quite simple," Elsa began to launch into a long explanation, causing Anna to groan in impatience. "You're not normally so distressed, therefore I put it down to the colossal impending change in your life: Kristoff's departure. It's fine to feel like this Anna – you just are disappointed and dismayed that you won't be able to see him every day. It's only two months, it's not forever."

"It will feel like it," Anna complained, little tears covering her eyes. "Elsa, I don't know what I'll do without him. . ."

"You'll be alright, Anna. If you want you can spend the next two months planning his 'Welcome Home' party if you want."

"Really?" Anna's face immediately brightened and she sat up rapidly. "You'd let me do that?"

"Seriously; I'm not joking, my offer's for real." Elsa laughed and then leaned in toward Anna. "Besides –" she lowered her voice to a whisper – "I have it on good authority that Kristoff his planning his own little event for you today, to say goodbye."

Anna's eyes shot open. "Wow. I didn't realise. . ."

"Anna, get up, get dressed," Elsa commanded. "Kristoff's waiting for you now."

"Now?!" Anna jumped up. "I – I need to get ready! Oh Elsa, what shall I wear?"

Elsa smiled. "You'll look beautiful in anything, Anna," she replied confidently.

~xoxo~

"Aaaaaannndddd. . . Surprise!"

Kristoff took his hands off Anna's eyes; the first thing she saw was sandwiches. Lots of them.

"Oh, Kristoff, what is all this?"

"A little picnic before my imminent departure – you know, one to say goodbye! I made all the food myself."

"All by yourself?! Anna was completely and utterly astonished. She gazed at the mini feast, astounded by the quality and deliciousness of the goods involved. There were the sandwiches, all filled to the brim with tantalising goods, mouth-watering chocolates and refreshing cold water.

"Wow. . ." Anna turned to Kristoff and embraced him passionately. "Thank you, this is absolutely perfect."

"I'm so happy you like it Anna; you deserve it," Kristoff laughed, gesturing for Anna to take her place on the red blanket he'd brought for them to sit on. They were on Anna's favourite hill, located on the outskirts of Arendelle. It had been hard for Kristoff to transport Anna from the castle to the picnic area without her accidentally looking where they were and figuring out what he was doing. Luckily, she'd played along contently, leading them to a blissful meal in the warm Arendelle sun.

After twenty minutes they'd both sampled everything – Anna loved it all, especially the chocolates that were fashioned into miniature hearts. "These are lovely," she commented, picking up another of those particular chocolates.

"Well, I'm glad you like them; they took me ages to make. Honestly, do you have any idea how long it takes to shape them like that?! It took me forever!"

"Well, I love them immensely." She paused before tentatively adding, "Kristoff, are you excited about your trip?"

"Yes," he responded after some time. "I am – it will be heaven to be surrounded by the peaceful mountains again. There's nothing I won't love about it. Except not having you there. That will be difficult. I will miss you more than you'll ever know, Anna."

"I'll miss you too, being separated from you will be one of the hardest things I'll ever have to do," Anna tried to choke back tears, but some regrettably fell.

"Oh, Anna, don't cry! I'll only be gone two months," Kristoff consoled, wrapping his arms around her. "Just promise me one thing."

"Anything," she whispered.

"You'll think of me fondly while I'm gone."

"Kristoff, there will never be a day when I won't think of you."


End file.
